90210fandomcom-20200215-history
Novels
Novels based on the Beverly Hills, 90210 show's teleplays were published around the world — in USA, UK, Poland, Italy, Germany, France, Russia, Japan, Nederlands, Denmark, Czech Republic, Sweden, etc. — in 1990s. US Edition The main series includes books written by Mel Gilden and K. T. Smith. It was published by «HarperPaperbacks» in USA and Canada: # Beverly Hills, 90210 (November 1991) # No Secrets (March 1992) # Which Way To The Beach? (August 1992) # Fantasies (August 1992) # 'Tis The Season (November 1992) # Two Hearts (February 1993) # Where The Boys Are (April 1993) # More Than Words (June 1993) # Summer Love (August 1993) # Senior Year (November 1993) # Graduation Day (April 1994) # College Bound (August 1994) UK Edition First two books in UK series were original novels by Lawrence Crown — The Beginnings and The French Rival— published by «Boxtree». Eught other books — US reprinted novels by Mel Gilden and K. T. Smith: # The Beginnings (1991) # The French Rival (1991) # No Secrets (1992) # Which Way To The Beach? (1992) # Fantasies (1992) # 'Tis The Season (1992) # Where The Boys Are (1993) # More Than Words (1993) # Summer Love (1993) Russian Edition Novels were published by «Machaon» in 1995: # Беверли Хиллз 90210 (Beverly Hills, 90210) # Как попасть на пляж? (Which Way To The Beach?) # Фантазии (Fantasies) Cancelld: * Никаких тайн (No Secrets) * За день до Рождества (Tis The Season'') Polish Edition Published by «Egmont Polska» in Poland in 1994-1996: # Beverly Hills (Beverly Hills, 90210, 1994) # Bez Tajemnic (No Secrets, 1994) # Szalone Lato (Which Way To The Beach?, 1994) # Co By Było, Gdyby... (Fantasies, 1994) # Wesołych Świąt! ('Tis The Season, 1994) # Dwa Serca (Two Hearts, 1994) # Te Słodkie Chłopaki (Where The Boys Are, 1994) # Więcej Niż Słowa (More Than Words, 1994) # Wakacyjna Miłość (Summer Love, 1994) # Życie Nie Pieści (Senior Year, 1995) # Żegnaj, West Beverly (Graduation Day, 1995) # Start W Nieznane (Gollege Bound, 1995) # Randka W Ciemno (The Blind Date, 1996) # Igranie Z Ogniem (Schwerer Verdacht, 1996) Netherlands Edition Published by «La Rivière & Voorhoeve» in Netherlands in 1992-1993: * Beverly Hills, 90210 * Geen Geheimen (No Secrets) * Op Naar Het Strand (Which Way To The Beach?) * Fantasteen (Fantasies) * Drukke Tijden (Tis The Season) * Twee Harten (Two Hearts) * Mannen! (Where The Boys Are) * Volg Je Hart (More Than Words) * Zomerliefde (Summer Love) * Der Franse Rivale (The French Rival) * Opname! (Exposed!) German Edition Published by «Bertelsmann»: # Leben Auf Der Überholspur (Beverly Hills, 90210) # Sommerträume (Fantasies) # Wo Bitte Geht's Zum Strand? (Which Way To The Beach?) # Keine Geheimnisse (No Secrets) # Herzklopfen ('Tis The Season) # Heisskalte Liebe (Two Hearts) # Schwere Entscheidungen (More Than Words) # Brendas Rivalin (The French Rival) # Frühlings-stürme (Where The Boys Are) # Riskantes Spiel (Summer Love) Published by «Heyne Verlag» in 1993: * Leben Auf Der Überholspur (Beverly Hills, 90210) * Keine Geheimnisse (No Secrets) * Wo Bitte Geht's Zum Strand? (Which Way To The Beach?) * Sommerträume (Fantasies) A series of TV-romans published by «RTL Buchedition» and «Dino Entertainment»: * Staffel 1: Stürmische Gefühle by Conny Kilian (1997) * Staffel 6: Tödlich Verliebt! by Conny Kilian (1997) * Staffel 7: Die Zweite Chance by Carol Reed (1998) * Staffel 8: Happy End? by Carol Reed (1999) Published by «VGS Verlagsgesellschaft» in 2011: # Leben Auf Der Überholspur (Beverly Hills, 90210) # Sommerträume (Fantasies) # Wo Bitte Geht's Zum Strand? (Which Way To The Beach?) # Keine Geheimnisse (No Secrets) # Herzklopfen ('Tis The Season) # Heisskalte Liebe (Two Hearts) # Schwere Entscheidungen (More Than Words) # Brendas Rivalin (The French Rival) # Frühlings-stürme (Where The Boys Are) # Riskantes Spiel (Summer Love) # Count-Down In Beverly Hills (Senior Year) # Goodbye West Beverly (Graduation Day) # Aufbruchstimmung (College Bound) # The Blind Date (by Mike F. Thompson) # Schwerer Verdacht (by Mike F. Thompson) Italian Edition Published by «Sperling & Kupfer» in Italy in 1993: * Il Primo Incontro (Beverly Hills, 90210) * Senza Segreti (No Secrets) * Tutti In Spiaggia (Which Way To The Beach?) * I Nostri Sogni (Fantasies) * Il Mondo Di Beverly Hills (Exposed!) * Il Posto Dei Ragazzi (Where The Boys Are) * Due Cuori (Two Hearts) * La Grande Festa ('Tis The Season) Danish Sdition Published by «Carlsen»: # Beverly Hills, 90210 # Ingen Hemmeligheder (No Secrets) # Sol, Sommer Og Strand (Which Way To The Beach?) # Vilde Drømme (Fantasies) # Jul Uden Sne ('Tis The Season) # Hjerter I Brand (Two Hearts) # Skal — Skal Ikke? (Where The Boys Are) # Mere End Ord (More Than Words) # Sommerkærester (Summer Love) # Sidste Skoleår (Senior Year) # Translokation (Graduation Day) # Universitetet Kalder (College Bound) French Edition Published by «J'ai lu» in France: # Beverly Hills, 90210 # Pas De Secrets (No Secrets) # Vacances Au Beach Club (Which Way To The Beach?) # Rendez-Vous Dans 10 Ans (Fantasies) # Frères Ennemis # A Coeurs Perdus # Nuages A L'Horizon # Des Plans D'Enfer # Vacances Torrides # Derniere Annee # A Chacun Son Truc Czech Edition Published by «Egmont» in 1991-1994: * Beverly Hills, 90210 * Žádná Tajemství (No Secrets) * ... A Jejich Touhy (Fantasies) * Bez Masky (Exposed!) * Šťastné A Veselé ('Tis The Season) * Dve Srdce (Two Hearts) Gallery '''US Novels ---- BH90210-US-NOVEL01.png BH90210-US-NOVEL02.png BH90210-US-NOVEL03.png BH90210-US-NOVEL04.png BH90210-US-NOVEL05.png BH90210-US-NOVEL06.png BH90210-US-NOVEL07.png BH90210-US-NOVEL08.png BH90210-US-NOVEL09.png BH90210-US-NOVEL10.png BH90210-US-NOVEL11.png BH90210-US-NOVEL12.png.png ---- UK Novels ---- BH90210-UK-NOVEL01.png BH90210-UK-NOVEL02.jpg BH90210-UK-NOVEL03.png BH90210-UK-NOVEL04.png ---- German Novels ---- BH90210-NOVEL-DE01.png BH90210-NOVEL-DE02.png BH90210-NOVEL-DE03.png BH90210-NOVEL-DE04.png BH90210-NOVEL-DE05.png BH90210-NOVEL-DE06.png BH90210-NOVEL-DE07.png BH90210-NOVEL-DE08.png BH90210-NOVEL-DE09.png BH90210-NOVEL-DE10.png BH90210-NOVEL-DE11.png BH90210-NOVEL-DE12.png BH90210-NOVEL-DE13.png BH90210-DE-BLIND-DATE.png BH90210-DE-SW.png Category:Books